Down the Rabbit Hole
by Extinction Of The Gummy Bears
Summary: For years people have gone missing, and no one knows where they go. But Marie will soon find out. She finds herself in Post-war Middle-earth with trouble brewing again. She is believed to have caused said trouble. Vist Profile for full summary.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I'm baaaaack! Well, it looks like I've finished chapter numero uno for Down the Rabbit Hole. I'm still not entirely sure if I'm going to double up on this story and Castleman. But if I'm on your author alerts you'll know when I post that story. **

**I own absolutely nothing. I own nothing mentioned in this story, and I'm not going to pretend to. I just hope you guys like this story as much as you did A Beautiful Nightmare. So, without further ado, I bring you the first chapter of: Down the Rabbit Hole.**

_Down the Rabbit Hole: Chapter One: Down the Hole_

My name is Marie, and I live on the edge of the forest. Well, kind of. My god-dad owns an aparetment compplex. That's how I came to have an apartment on the edge of Central Park. You might be wondering why I live with my god-dad. Well, it's a bit of a long story, and I don't really live with him. He just lets me rent the apartment for cheap. And beings that I'm permenantly between boyfriends at the moment, I don't have much of a choice other than to stay. And it's not like I see him much anyways. So.

I tore my eyes away from the window over-looking Central Park, and glanced down at my watch. Four-forty-five. Time to head off to work. I'm just a waitress at the Grill on the Park. Hmm...but one day I'm going to find a partner and open a restaurant of my own. All I need is a good man. Who's interested in food.

I plopped down onto the small pull out couch, and shoved my foot into one of my green sneakers. Converse are always the way to go. They're comfy, and they look amazing. After tying the laces to the right shoe I bent down to retrieve the left one, only to find that it has gone missing. I sighed, and sat there for a moment, letting my head rest on my knees, cursing my lack of organization.

I got to my feet and awkwardly walked around the living room, picking up books, papers and magazines, looking for the missing sneaker. I spent five futile minutes walking around the living room. Well, maybe not entirely futile. I did happen to find twenty dollars. Granted fifteen of it was in qaurters and assorted change... But in the end I found my shoe by the door, sitting neatly with the other shoes. Why my shoes were separated is beyond me. There might be little faires or gnomes or something running around in the messy place, moving things.

**O.o.O**

"It seems like everyday more and more people are falling down," a red-haired girl said, in a thick scottish accent. "We're running out of places to put up more residents. And our architects can't build so quickly here."

"Lottie has a point. A large group has moved out of the village, claiming it's become to crowded," a blond man agreed.

A dark-haired man sat up at this and took his feet off of the table. "Who lead this group?" he asked.

"Why does it matter, Isaac?" a heavy-set old man asked. "They left and are out of the way."

"It matters because not everyone who falls down the Hole is as friendly and good-natured as oafs, like yourself, like to believe," Isaac said. "Who was it that lead the group?"

"Davis. That Nickols kid," a lanky kid said, with brown, curly hair nearly covering his eyes. "I never liked that kid much anyways. He's an ass."

"No. Not many people do like him. But he's got a talent for persuasion," Isaac said. "

"But what should we do then? Keep them out of the village?" Lottie asked.

"We can't keep them out," the heavy-set man replied. "We have no proof that he's done anything wrong."

"Reggie is right," Isaac said. "I say we take a census of those who have stayed and of those who left with him, just to be safe."

"Well, what do suspect Davis of that gives you reasonable grounds for this?" a thicker-woman said.

"Davis has shown signs that he's been messing with things deep in the mountains. Things that should have been left sleeping. This is a dangerous land that we were given after the War. I don't trust the likes of him to stay away from the mountains," Isaac said. "Take the census and distance yourselves from those who went with Davis if you see them around again. But remember: you can't take any action until they've been proven guilty of something."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open, and a kid of about eleven or twelve came running in. "Isaac! Isaac! They're attacking again! The group of orcs. The gaurds are fighting them on the edge of the village. They're losing!"

Isaac jumped from his seat and took off at a run, followed by the young kid.

**O.o.O**

I closed the door behind me and walked a short way down the hall to the elevators. Janitor Bud was busy fixing the elevator again. I knew better than to start a conversation with the creepy old man, but I did. "Got enough juice for a ride down to the lobby?" I asked.

Bud gave me a once over and then smiled. "Always for the little lady," he replied, bowing his head.

Told you. Creepy. But I smiled anyway and walked into the elevator. "Just hit the lobby button and it'll take you straight down, my dear. Now, do old Bud a favor and don't go though the park tonight, eh? It's dangerous. Oh, and take the stairs if you make it back."

I gave him an odd look, and hit the lobby button. I breathed out a sigh of relief when the shiny doors of the elevator closed between Janitor Bud and myself.

Don't go through the park? Yeah, right. I'm late enough as it is. Central Park is a shortcut.

In the mad rush to find my other shoe, I had completely forgotten to tie my hair back. If I didn't show up at least somewhat prepared, Duane was going to fire me. So in the shiny elevator doors I quickly improvised and tied my mousy brown hair up in a messy bun.

**O.o.O**

The skirmish was over when Isaac and the young kid arrived. Three of the remaining guards sat on their knees, with their hands bound behind their backs. There was an orc guard for each. Isaac skidded to a halt, upon seeing his men either dead or being held hostage. In front of him stood a large, over-weight orc that seemed to have sickly green tumors overtaking his face.

"I bring a message for one called Isaac," the orc said, slurring and spitting as he spoke.

"I am he," Isaac replied, placing his hands on the hilt of his sword, in a friendly fashion. "I don't want any trouble here."

"There won't be if you shut up and listen to a message I was told to bring you," the orc hissed.

"I'm listening," Isaac replied.

"My master wishes you to stand down from your attempts to overtake the orcs. We are attempting to live in peace, just as much as you are," the orc began.

"Living in peace does not mean coming into our village to take our food and our women," Isaac returned calmly.

"My master also wishes for you to turn the other cheek when those who leave your village do so. They have rights," he orcs went on.

_This is obviously not an orc captian's words. _Isacc thought. _This sounds like Davis, if I know him. _

Isaac shrugged. "The people who chose to stay in the village also have rights to stay safe from the trouble other's have gotten themselves into."

The orc glared at him for the rebuttal.

"Times are changing. There's rumors of something is coming. My master wants you to stand down, and come to his aid when needed," the orc said, holding back a growing temper.

"Now, that's not something I plan on doing," Isaac said drawing his sword.

"Times are changing for you too, Isaac," the orc replied, drawing his own sword.

But before a battle could really begin, Isaac was knocked over the head with the hilt of a sword, he fell to the ground, lost in unconsiousness. A tall dark haired man nodded to the orcs, telling them to slit the thoats of the remaining gaurds.

"You gonna just leave him there?" the orc captain asked, guesturing to Isaac.

"I've got plans for that one. Let him wake up to find all his men and his brother dead," Davis replied, stepping over the unconsiouse Isaac.

**O.o.O**

I guess you get to a certain age and you realize that nothing exciting is ever going to happen to you. And maybe that's just the way it is. You know, maybe some peopl ejust have quiet lives. The park was absolutely dead. There were no joggers, no people walking their dogs, no strays, no birds...nothing.

I got a sudden chill, and realized that maybe creepy, old Janitor Bud may have been right. Maybe I shouldn't have gone through the park... I continued walking, needing to get to work, whether I liked it or not. Work would be safe. Safer than Central Park anyway.

As I continued to go deeper into the middle of the park, I realized that the wind had died down, and that there was absolutely nothing. It seemed like I was the only one in the park, so when I heard a peircing scream I jumped and nearly had a heart attack. It sounded like a young girl's scream.

Well, great. Now I'm going to have to find her. I can't just leave a little girl in here alone, whether I'm late or not. I sighed and left the path and started out to where I thought I heard the scream. I jumped, hearing it again. I knew I was going towards the right place, as the scream was a lot closer now.

I continued on for five minutes, not hearing the scream again. "Hello?" I called out, coming to a group of trees, grown tightly together. "Is anyone here?"

The scream suddenly rang out again, and it sounded like it was coming from a tree. The biggest tree in the park actually. I hurried over to it, thinking someone might be stuck up in the tree. But as I stepped under the branches I realized that the shortest branches were about three feet above my head. How on earth could a child reach those?

I began to walk around the tree, thinking the child could be on the ground on the other side. The scream peirced the night again. I had to stop and cover my ears for the loudness of the scream. When the scream stopped, I opened my eyes to see a deep hole at the base of the tree. Going out a limb, I dropped down to my knees and bent over the hole.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone stuck down there?"

I got no reply, but I swore, even in the deep darkness of that hole, that a darker shadow was down there. "Hello?" I called again, leaning down, closer of the edge.

I reached over and held myself steady against the tree trunk, trying to get a closer look. But the dirt at the edge of the hole began to crumble away. I gasped a fell forward, reaching for the trunk of the tree, but I couldn't get a grip, and I fell down, down, down into the hole.

I don't know how long I fell, and I can't tell you how many things I hit on the way down. All I can really tell you is that once my aching body came in contact with soft grass, I didn't care where I was. I just wanted to sleep.

**Well, what did you guys think? Please leave me a review. Oh, and bear with me if there are some mistakes. Only have Wordpad to work with, which doens't have spell check. Anyways...REVIEW!**


	2. So, So sorry dear readers

*Slowly raises a white flag as all readers and reviewers take aim with their choice of weapon.* H-hey guys, this is Extiction of the Gummy Bears. I am actually alive and very well. It has been, what? Seven months since I have even touched this. I have actually written something of a second chapter, and it's far from something I am proud of enough to post. But you guys have not been entirely forgotten.

Now, I know there is really no excuse for my not updating or giving you guys an apology for seven months, but hear me out:

Right before this story had been posted, I graduated high school and my boyfriend had come back from boot camp due to a bad knee. On top of that I had caught something he had while there, so I was a little...preoccupied for awhile.

And I know you're like 'well you had the whole summer, you jerk-face!' I know, I'm sorry. On top of writers block, I had to sign up for college and I had work. Once the summer was up, I was mauled, maimed, took serious injury to my creative abilities, by homework. Six classes for your first semester of college _and _at least four hours of work a night is NOT recomended. DO NOT DO IT!

And after awhile I had to quit said job, which made more than just me sad, and I have just recently found a new one. I will have a ton of more hours, better bosses, and more pay. But fear not, my dear ducklings, I have four classes for the spring semester and most likely updates will become more regular.

I cannot promise anything, but updates will be coming either every Friday, or every other Friday. I have only one class on Fridays and as far as I can see I will most likely have Fridays off. Now, this is a week of finals starting tomorrow, but my last test is Thursday. I have this coming Friday off, and in all the freetime I can grab, I will try my hardest to get this next chapter up either this Friday or Saturday.

My one goal for my Christmas break was to try and give you guys at least three chapters by New Year's. But I have a friend's 18th birthday party coming up, as well as the new Hobbit movie *squeal*. So I hope to have a couple new chapters to you by the time my next semester starts.

I really hope I haven't lost all of you guys due to lack of attention. But here is what I have of the next coming chapter, it's not perfect, but I want to give all of you who stuck around a little treat. In the next chapter I will most likely have the same scenes revised and with much more in the chapter.

So I hope you enjoy this sneak peak. I really hope you guys don't hate me, if you do, leave me some reveiws for encouragement to continue, or just tell me off. So here is what I do have, and I do hope you like it. Don't murder me please?

_Down the Rabbit Hole: Chapter Two: _

I don't remember actually falling asleep, and for the life of me, I couldn't tell you how long I was out, but when I came to I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the sound of angry voices. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around, as I waited for the footsteps to find me. Now I sat there for two reasons: one being that it was inevitable that these footsteps would find me, regaurdless if I ran or not. And two: at this point, comprehension of the possible danger was beyond me.

So I sat in the grass. The grass tickled the palms of my hands and the in-betweens of my fingers. I stretched my legs out in front of me and looked around dazed as I waited. The footsteps found me in about two minutes, or that's what I believe. It was a group of five people. A heavy set man and a lanky kid were supporting an unconscious young man. A blond man and a red-headed girl were leading the way through the brush. They sounded like they were arguing, but abruptly stopped once they found me.

They all stared at me, seemingly processing what they saw before them.

"Shit," the heavy-set man said.

"This can't be a coincidence," the lanky kid said.

The blond man's eyes narrowed to a dangerous glare, and muttered something to the red-head.

"Honestly, you men..." the red-head said, in a thick accent that I vaugely recognized as scottish. "Look she's hurt, she couldn't have had anything to do with what happened to Isaac." With that said, she walked over to me, pulling a white hankerchief out of the neckline of her dress. Which I noticed looked like it came from the middle-ages.

She bent down to me and pressed the cloth to my forehead. I grimaced as pain radiated from my hairline through my head. "Who...? Where...? What...? Ow..." I couldn't come up with a coherrent sentence for the life of me.

"You're in Middle-earth, hon," the red-head said.

"I'm in the center of the earth?!" I yelled, causing everyone to grimace for the yelling. I even grimaced as my head protested to more than the sound of yelling. There came a groan from the man hanging limp in the other two men's arms.

"Yeah, okay, you need to get some rest. Come on, get up," she said, pulling me up by my arm.

The second I was on my feet a wave of dizziness hit me harder than a highschool jock's dodgeball to the face. I clutched the red-head's dress as I nearly sank to my knees.

"Lottie, you can't really be serious in taking her back. The village will have a fit," the blond man said.

"Look at her, El. She's got a nice cut on her head, not to mention she's disoriented," Lottie said, just as a blur of red fell into my right eye.

The slick feeling of blood dripping down my head made my stomach roil. My visioin went fuzzy, much like that of static on the T.V. and my body immediatley followed suit. Everything went numb and tingly. "Ah, fuck," I muttered, as I felt the sickly feeling of swaying on my feet with no vision, and I hit the ground.

**O.o.O**

I woke up to bright sunlight coming through a window into my face. As my mind slowly tried to wake itself my head started to throb. I groaned and rolled over, away from the sunlight.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more sleeping hon," came a feminine voice with some sort of thick accent, that I was too tired to care to figure out what it was.

"Whiiee?" I whined, not really caring that I didn't know who this lady was.

"Because you've got a head injury," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"You fell down a large hill, probably through a 'rabbit hole' as we like to call it. You probably knocked it good on a rock," she replied.

"Why?" I asked again, remembering the screaming.

"Okay, now it's getting annoying," she replied, reaching for a glass on an end table next to the bed.

"No, why did I fall down a huge hill? Why am I here? Am I dead? Am I hallucinating?" I asked.

"Well if you're dead, then we all are. But you're not, and you're not hallucinating. I don't think everyone here would be in each other's hallucinations," she replied.

"Mmmm," I agreed

**Well, that's what I have, and I hoped you guys liked it. Please leave me a review or something, so I knowo you all haven't forgotten about me. I hope you guys understand my predicaments. Drop a review if you will, please and thank you. **


End file.
